Going Home
by TheSleepyProducer
Summary: Tony and Kate DiNozzo had the perfect family, until one day it was ripped apart. Now Tony is moving back to D.C. as a single dad raising his 3 year old daughter. Things are not going to be smooth sailing, but the NCIS family will be there every step of the way. TATE, AU Jenny and Ziva are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo started packing up the last of his and his daughter's stuff. He already had the furniture shipped to their new house so all he had to do now is pack his and Kami's go bags that they could take on the plane. It had been hard on Tony being a single dad. Tony knew why he and Kami was moving back. Kate and Tony had left NCIS 4 years ago when they found out they were pregnant with Kami. It was hard to leave their NCIS family but they decided for the sake of the baby to move to Indiana and settle down. They were excited just a few months ago, they had found out they would expecting again. Tony had hoped for a boy. Then one night something happened. Kate started having contractions way too early. She was only 26 weeks along, if she had the baby the chances were very slim. Once Tony got Kate to the hospital they found her placenta had abrupted. Kate was rushed into surgery to try and save her and the baby. Tony had sat in the waiting room alone wishing he had someone with him to calm him down. There was never more of a time that he wished Gibbs was by his side. When a doctor came to him with a tired look Tony knew the news couldn't be good.

"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo. The baby was very small and lived only a few minutes. We tried to save Kate but she had already bled out. I'm sorry but neither mom or baby made it." The doctor said. Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. In one moment, his whole world came crashing down.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Tony whispered through the tears.

"It was a little boy." The doctor answered.

That ripped Tony's heart further. The son he so desperately wanted was now gone and so was the woman that he loved. He now had nothing left in Indiana for him. He buried his son and Kate along with his heart. But Kami still needed her daddy. She was 3 and didn't understand why her mommy never came home. It was time to move on or as Tony looked at it, move back home. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard little footsteps running up behind him.  
"Daddy we go bye bye?" Kami asked.  
"Yeah Kam! We are going back home." Tony explained.  
"Home?" Kami questioned.  
"Yes home with grandpa, and papa Gibbs, uncle Timmy and Aunt Abby." Tony explained.

Tony was more mature now, not the class clown that he used to be. Kate had changed him. Now he was left to raise their 3-year-old Kami by himself He was planning on going back to work at NCIS. Jenny offered him the opportunity to work as an Intelligence Analyst. He had contacted Jenny and Fornell about wanting to come home to D.C. but knew that he can't be an agent again and be a single father. He laughed to himself at the thought of even considering going to work for the FBI, but if they would have offered him some kind of desk job, he would have considered it. But Tony preferred to go back to NCIS. The offer was right and it was time to go back home to his NCIS family.  
"Let's go sweetpea." Tony said grabbing the two bags and holding on to Kami's tiny hand.  
On the flight back to D. C. Tony and Kami both tried to get some rest. It was almost a 3 hour flight. Kami was fast asleep before the plane began to taxi the runway. They were supposed to meet with Jenny at the Navy Yard before 5pm. He only hoped that his old team would be there, it would be so good to see them again.

Jenny looked at the clock. Just a few more hours and one of the best NCIS agents would be coming home. She was getting all the paperwork together. She wondered if Tony had told Gibbs about coming back to NCIS or to D. C. for that matter.

"Come on sweetie, we're home." Tony said as he woke a sleeping Kami up and unbuckled her from the airplane seat.

"Daddy, we go see Gibbs now?" Kami asked.

"I don't know if Gibbs is at work, but if he is I'm sure he would like to see you." Tony said.

Kami had her daddy's smile. She looked up at Tony and gave him a huge grin. If senior was right about one thing, Kami was definitely a DiNozzo.

Kami and Tony made it through the gate and to a car rental place within the airport. He got a small family car big enough for him and Kami. Once they brought it around he threw their bags in the trunk and put Kami's car seat in the back before buckling her in. Then off they went to the Navy Yard. Tony hoped for a smooth day and was so glad they had come back to what Tony considered as home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked at the time and seen he still had some time before meeting with Director Shepherd. He decided he would message the only person other than Jenny that knew he was coming home. He figured at the next light he would text that person and see if they wanted to meet up for coffee.

 _Are you busy?_

 _No. Are you guys back in D.C. yet?_

 _Yep, you want to meet for coffee?_

 _Be there in 10._

Tony couldn't wait to see his friend again. Tony looked in the rearview mirror. Kami was sound to sleep. Poor baby the trip had worn her out. As Tony pulled into the coffee shop parking lot, he awoke Kami.

"Hey sweetheart, how about we go inside and get a donut and some chocolate milk?" Tony asked his daughter as he unbuckled her which caused screams of delight from the little girl.

After Kami sat down with her donut and milk, Tony got his coffee. He noticed his friend come through the door. Tony raised an extra coffee cup up in the air catching his friend's attention.

"You didn't think I would forget what kind of coffee you like did ya autopsy gremlin?" Tony chuckled.

Jimmy Palmer made his way over to Tony and Kami's table.

"My have you grown Miss Kami!" Jimmy said taking the steaming coffee cup from Tony.

"I'm this many!" Kami told him holding up three little fingers.

"Wow! I have a little girl who will be 3 in a couple of months." Jimmy explained to the little girl.

"You would not believe how much she is like me. Hey Kami, tell Uncle Jimmy what your favorite food is." Tony provoked.

"Pizza!" Kami squealed.

"Her favorite movie is Lion King."

"Daddy why you call Unca Jimmy gremlin? No water or light for him?" Kami innocently asked.

"I take it she's seen the movie?" Jimmy smiled.

"She's my daughter through and through." Tony grinned.

"All the way down to your love of movies. Tony she's really beautiful. She looks just like Kate. Beautiful brown hair, soft porcelain skin, but there's no denying she's your daughter with those big green eyes." Jimmy laughed.

Tony smiled and thought just how much Kami did look like Kate. A tear escaped his eyes and he quickly brushed it away.

"Tony how are you really doing?" Jimmy asked.

"It's been hard. I couldn't handle staying in that house any longer. Kate had already started decorating the nursery. We didn't know what we were having yet so she did the room in gray and yellow. The day I lost Kate and the baby, I went into the baby's room and cried. I was angry, I blamed myself for both Kate and my son's death." Tony tried to hide the tears.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could." Jimmy patted his friend on the shoulder.

Tony looked at his watch. As much as he was enjoying catching up, he needed to go and meet with Jenny.

"Crap I need to get to the Navy Yard. I'm so sorry Jimmy." Tony said gathering his daughter. "Come on sweet pea."

"You know Tony, once you guys settle in we could have a cookout at my place. I'm sure Tori would love to meet Kami! How does this weekend sound?" Jimmy asked.

"I think that would be perfect!" Tony said.

Kami took her daddy's hand and smiled. Tony looked down at his precious daughter and lifted her into his arms.

"Bye Unca Jimmy!" Kami waved her little hand.

* * *

Jenny was excited to have Tony DiNozzo back in the NCIS office. He really was one of the best agents they had ever had. Tony was adamant about not wanting to return to the field. As a single father of a 3-year-old, he didn't want to be out risking his life. Jenny had expedited Tony's paperwork through Human Resources along with reinstating his security clearance while Tony was preparing to come back to D.C. It was such a short notice, Tony had barely buried Kate, but he needed away from the memories that now plagued his mind. The moment was finally here and she was ready to welcome the young agent home.

Tony and Kami walked into headquarters and passed through the security check point before heading upstairs. They went straight up to Director Shepherds office without stopping to see if the team was in. Jenny's secretary led them to where the director was waiting for them.

"Tony it is so good to see you! Welcome back!" Director Shepherd said shaking Tony's hand.

"My have you grown Miss Kami?" Jenny stated.

The little girl held on to her daddy's hand and tried to hide behind his height.

"She can be a bit shy at times." Tony explained.

"If she is anything like you or Kate she will warm up to all of us in no time. I am so sorry about your loss Tony." Jenny apologized.

"Thank you. Just trying to cope and move on." Tony remarked.

"Well as you know there isn't much we need to do. Just get you to sign the official offer paperwork and get your picture taken in HR for your credentials. You will be in training for 2 weeks and then the team is yours." Jenny smiled.

Tony never in his wildest dreams thought he would be over his own team. He had always been in Gibbs shadow. The last time he was part of the team Kate was by his side. They had gotten married shortly after he recovered from the plague. Within a few months Kate found out that she was pregnant with Kami. They both came to an agreement to resign from NCIS and move to Indiana where Kate's family was. Kate and Tony returned to NCIS to visit after baby Kami was born but then went back home to their new lives. Tony went to work as a homicide detective and Kate decided to be a stay at home mom.

"Is Gibbs and the team here?" Tony asked.

"I think they are out on scene but should be back soon." Jenny said.

"That's alright I will catch them later." Tony said. "Come on sweet girl. Let's go see Aunt Abby." Tony said picking Kami up.

"Again, welcome back DiNozzo." Jenny said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for having me Jenny." Tony grinned.

Tony and Kami went down to Abby's lab and found she was hard at work on her computer.

"Well hello there little lady." Tony said dropping his voice.

Abby spun around in shock.

"Tony your back!" Abby exclaimed before running over and tackling Tony. Tony forgot how nice Abby's hugs were.

"Hey Abs, I missed you too." Tony said hugging her back.

Abby hugged Tony longer than she expected to. She just couldn't believe it was really him, and he was actually back home where he belonged.

"I heard what happened to Kate. I am so sorry." Abby whispered into his ear. She pulled away and seen a beautiful brown haired green eyed little girl standing next to Tony.

"This isn't Kami, is it?" Abby asked.

"Kami can you say hi to Aunt Abby?" Tony said.

Kami tried to play shy and waved her little hand at Abby.

"She's adorable Tony! She's gotten so big." Abby exclaimed.

There was so many new people and new places for the little girl and made Kami a little nervous. She clung to Tony even more.

"So what apartment are you staying at?" Abby asked.

"Actually, we bought a house not too far from Gibbs." Tony smiled.

"Does he know yet?"  
"Gibbs doesn't even know I'm back in town."

"He is going to be so thrilled to see you."

"Let's hope. It's so good to see you again Abs." Tony said giving Abby another hug.

The ride up to the bullpen was a lot longer than Tony remembered. As Tony and Kami stepped off the elevator they made the corner to go to HR. Ziva and McGee looked up and thought they had seen a ghost. Could that really be Tony DiNozzo?


	3. Chapter 3

Is my eyes failing me or was that Tony?" McGee asked Ziva.

"Who is this Tony you speak of?" Ziva asked.

"Right I forgot you came after Tony and Kate resigned. Once they found out they were pregnant they both resigned and moved to Indiana." McGee explained.

"Oh right, right, right, he was the one that came in a few years back with a short lady and a baby." Ziva recalled.

"Yes. I know Tony lost his wife and son a few weeks back. But if Tony would have come back to D.C. he would have let someone know. Tony wouldn't come in here without making a huge entrance." McGee spoke.

Surly Tony didn't have a twin; the world couldn't handle two DiNozzo's. But that guy looked exactly like Tony.

It felt weird to Tony to be back inside the Navy Yard. Kami and himself walked in to HR to get his credentials. After he took his pictures, he waited for the new credentials to be printed.

"Go see Papa Gibbs?" Kami asked pulling at her daddy's coat.

"If Papa Gibbs is here, yes we will go see him." Tony told his little girl.

Gibbs had made his way to Indiana at least once a year to visit the DiNozzo family. He was more of a grandfather to Kami then Senior ever thought of being.

"Here you go Mr. DiNozzo. Gosh it's hard not to call you Agent DiNozzo anymore." The HR lady said as she handed Tony his credentials. "You start this Monday."

Tony smiled and thanked her as he and Kami left.

"Why are we staring at the elevator?" Gibbs asked as Ziva and McGee who still stood awestruck.

"If I didn't know any better I would have said I seen Tony go down to HR Boss." McGee answered.

"Don't be ridiculous McGee. Tony left 4 years ago along with Kate. Tony, Kate and Kami have been in Indiana ever since. Why would he decide to come back now?" Gibbs said in his gruff voice.

"Boss, Kate died a couple of weeks ago. Complications during childbirth." McGee explained.

"Why the hell are you just now telling me this? I would have been there for Tony's sake. Not to mention Kate was a hell of an agent." Gibbs snapped.

"Papa Gibbs!" Kami yelled as she seen the older agent. Kami broke away from her daddy and went running into the bullpen. She wrapped her little arms around Gibbs leg.

"Kami what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked the young child as he looked down to find she had a death grip on his leg.

"Come see you!" Kami smiled.

"Where is your daddy?" Gibbs asked knowing Tony would never leave his daughter alone.

"There you are Kami!" Tony said running into the bullpen and grabbing up Kami. "Hey boss how ya been?"

"It really is you!" McGee exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry, didn't want to make a huge entrance. I was going to stop by and see if you guys were here. Wasn't expecting little Kami here to run from me." Tony said as he tickled his daughter and she let out a squeal.

"What are you doing back in D.C.?" Gibbs asked.

"Well looks like I am coming back to work for NCIS."

"As an agent?" McGee asked with hope.

Before Tony could answer Ziva chimed in.

"So you will be joining our team, yes?" Ziva asked.

"No. I am coming back to NCIS, but not as a field agent. I will be a part of MTAC. Jenny says I will have my own team in 2 weeks." Tony said throwing shade at Gibbs that he too could have his own team.

"Miss Kami why don't you go visit with your Uncle Tim while your daddy and I have a little talk. Tony a word NOW!" Gibbs said motioning for Tony to follow him.

They stepped on the elevator and Gibbs flipped the switch.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about Kate? I would have been there to say goodbye and not to mention be there for you and Kami!" Gibbs snapped.

"Boss it all happened so fast. Kate was pregnant with our son. We were one big happy family." Tony paused thinking of what had happened in the past few weeks. "One night Kate was in excruciating pain. There was…God there was so much blood. We had a feeling that she was trying to miscarry the baby. Once we got to the hospital they determined the baby was still alive but they had to do an emergency c-section. Kate's placenta erupted and they tried to save Kate and the baby." Tony paused and rubbed his tired face. "It was worse then they thought. The baby was so little and his lungs weren't fully developed. Kate lost way too much blood…they lost her Boss. I lost my son and my wife all in one night."

Gibbs had no idea just how bad things were for Tony. He took the crying man in his arms and rubbed circles on his back.

"It's ok Tony. Your home now. I would love to have you back on my team though." Gibbs whispered. Tony pulled away from Gibbs and looked into the older man's steel blue eyes.

"That's the thing. Kami needs me. I'm all she's got. What would happen if I got shot, stabbed or heaven forbid taken hostage who would watch over Kami? If I died my daughter would be an orphan. I am not ready to do that to her. She's too young and she's already lost her mother, she doesn't need to lose her father too." Tony spat.

It took a few minutes for the words to really sink in for Gibbs. He didn't say a word. He moved closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around him again.

"I'm glad your back son. That little girl needs you more than I do." Gibbs said.

"Thank you, boss. But hey on the bright side, we are back under one roof."

"That we are DiNozzo."

"Oh and one more thing. We bought a house just around the corner from yours."

"You what?"

"Surprise!" Tony said throwing his hands up in the air.

"At least I know I get to see my granddaughter a lot more now." Gibbs chuckled.

They both shared a laugh before switching the elevator switch and going back to the bullpen. Kami was still acting shy with McGee and Ziva when Gibbs and Tony walked back into the bullpen. The minute Kami seen Gibbs she went running to him. It didn't take much for the two of them to bond. Kami had that DiNozzo charm about her.

On the way to their new house, Kami fell asleep in the back and Tony had time to think. He was happy that he had come back home. They had their family back and around them. Their house was just a few blocks away from Gibbs in Alexandria. Tony couldn't but smile at the fact of how close Gibbs was and that he would get to see his granddaughter grow up and be there for her. It was getting late when Tony pulled into the driveway. He took one look at their new house and a grin creeped across his face. Tony planned on going inside and start unpacking. Instead he looked in the rearview mirror at how peaceful his daughter was when she was asleep. Unpacking could wait. He got Kami out of her car seat and carried her up the stairs before unlocking the door. As he stepped into the new house he looked around. The movers had already placed his piano in the living room. Boxes lined the living room. Tony couldn't help but smile noticing most of them were his movies. Next to that was Kami's movies. She had gotten her love for movies from him and insisted on have nearly every Disney movie there was. He found that the couch had already been moved in and placed across the way from the piano. Instead of trying to find sheets for the beds he knew where probably already in their respected rooms, he took a sleepy Kami and her blanket and laid down on the couch. He placed Kami on his chest. It was one of the positions that he could always put her in and know that she would fall asleep fast. He figured it was because she loved to listen to his heart beat. With his sleeping child curled up to him it wasn't long before Tony's eyes were growing heavy. He set an alarm for 8am the next morning. Before he knew it they were both asleep.

 **New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tony woke up to Kami still being on his chest. She has managed to have some of his chest hair in her hand and she held on tight. He prayed nothing scared her or else he might lose some of that hair. Smiling at his beautiful baby girl, he picked her up and kissed her before laying her down on the couch and letting her sleep in while he started to unpack boxes. He thought back to the last time he did this, Kate was with him. She was always good about decorating and making a house a home. Something he felt like he could never do. He went into Kami's room first. He knew the move had to be hard for her. They had moved from the only house she had ever known. He started setting up her bed when he heard soft pitter patter feet on the hardwood floor.

"What daddy doing?" Kami asked rubbing her sleepy little eyes.

"Well princess I am setting up your room!" Tony smiled picking up his little girl. "How about we go get some donuts and then go to the park. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Kami exclaimed. As Tony put her down she tried to find her shoes and her stuffed doggy.

Tony knew she would only be little for a short amount of time. Unpacking could wait. His little girl couldn't.

Before Tony knew it, Friday was here and he was to start to work on Monday. When Abby got wind of Kami's room being a solid white she knew it was time for an intervention. Abby, Breena and Ziva made their way to the DiNozzo house to put more of a woman's touch into the house and brighten up Kami's room. Tony really needed to run some errands but didn't want to leave. He felt bad that the girls were wanting to take over. Finally Tony gave in and left Kami with Gibbs. Four hours later Tony picked up his little girl in his new black Camaro.

"Daddy!" Kami yelled when Tony pulled into Gibbs driveway.

"Hey princess, what do you think of the new ride?" Tony grinned.

"Pretty" Kami said her eyes wide.

"What should we name her?"

"Boo-tee" Kami grinned.

"Like Black Beauty?" Tony questioned.

Kami nodded her little head.

"Then Black Beauty it is."

Gibbs came walking out of the house to find Kami admiring her daddy's new car.

"Looks like she is just like you when it comes to cars." Gibbs laughed.

Tony turned to see his little girl inspecting every detail of the car inside and out.

"I guess you're right. There's no denying she's my child." Tony laughed. "Hey Kam, you ready to go see your new room?"

"Yeah!" Kami exclaimed.

"Boss would you like to ride in the new car, even if it is up the street? I'm almost afraid to see what the girls have done to the house." Tony smirked.

"Oh DiNozzo. Sure, why not." Gibbs said as he climbed in the car with Tony and Kami.

Tony slipped into the house to see the girls taking a pizza break.

"Tony your back!" Abby exclaimed running to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Abbs. Wow the place looks amazing!" Tony awed as he looked around. There were no more boxes laying around. It looked like a home.

"Kami, sweetheart would you like to come see your room?" Breena asked holding out her hand to Kami.

Kami still shy of everyone except for Gibbs, cautiously took Breena's hand. As Breena lead Kami to her new room, Tony followed close behind.

"I hope you like it sweet girl." Breena said as she opened the door.

The walls were painted half pink and half purple. A purple rug lined the floor. Her bed was in a princess carriage frame with crowns sitting around the room. Even her pink tv donned a crown.

"Daddy…it a princess room!" Kami squealed.

"And look Kami all your dvd's are over here on a shelve just for you!" Abby grinned.

"My gosh that's JUST her movies?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep, she loves any Disney movie." Tony smiled.

"You're right Tony, she is just like you."

Tony looked around the room. The girls had put up Kami's name in pink and purple letters. What really caught his attention was what was above the bed. It read _My prince has come…I call him daddy._ Tony wanted to cry. Kami was his everything. She went running over to a nightstand by her bed.

"Mommy!" Kami cried. The little girl picked up a picture frame and hugged it to her little chest. It was a picture of Kate and Tony together back when they were agents.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" Kami asked with innocent eyes.

The happy mood turned somber quickly. All eyes quickly turned to Tony. How was he supposed to break her happy moment with the fact that her mother was dead? She had gone to Kate's funeral with him but she was so young she didn't understand that mommy's "nap" was mommy never coming back. Tony looked at Gibbs for advice and both men squatted down onto Kami's level.

"Kami come here sweet girl." Tony said helping his little girl up onto his knee. "You miss mommy, don't you?"

Kami nodded her little head.

"I miss her too." Tony tried to hold back the tears.

"You know I had a little girl like you one time." Gibbs said trying to give Tony a break before he lost it.

"Really?" Kami looked up into Gibbs ice blue eyes.

"Sure did. But her and her mommy are now angels and they watch over Papa Gibbs and his team when we are out working. Just like your mommy is an angel now and is watching over you and your daddy." Gibbs explained.

It was like it made all the difference in the world.

"Can I still talk to mommy?" Kami questioned.

"Of course, you can! She will always be here for you, even if we can't see her." Tony wiped the tears from his eyes.

Kami smiled and hugged her daddy.

"Love daddy"

"I love you sweet girl."

As the group was leaving Breena stopped Tony.

"Jimmy and I would love to have you guys over for BBQ tomorrow. Tori is about Kami's age. I think it would be good for Kami to have a friend about her age."

"That's a wonderful idea! We would love to come over." Tony gave Breena a hug. "Thanks again for everything.

 **How will a team BBQ at the Palmer's go? New chapter up soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the BBQ came and Tony was excited to introduce Kami to Jimmy's daughter Tori. They were about the same age and he hoped they would hit it off. Kami could really use a friend. Kami was quiet the ride over to the Palmer's, something that worried Tony. His baby girl was always talkative. He wondered if it was because she was missing her momma. As they pulled into the Palmer's driveway, Jimmy came out to greet them.

"Well hello Miss Kami!" Jimmy smiled.

"Hi Unca Jimmy." Kami shyly smiled back.

"There is someone I would like for you to meet. Kami, this is Tori." Jimmy grinned introducing the two girls.

The moment the girls laid eyes on each other it was an instant bond and friendship.

"Hi Kami, you want to go play?" Tori asked taking Kami's hand.

"Yay!" Kami squealed and went out with her new best friend.

"Well that went better than expected!" Tony sighed with relief.

"Come on around back, I think I have a beer with your name on it." Jimmy patted Tony on the back.

As everyone was getting their plates and finding their seats Kami watched her daddy very close. She watched his interaction with Ziva and with Abby. Abby insisted in helping Kami fix her plate. As the team sat down everyone was busy eating when Kami finally decided to pop the question.

"Daddy, is ms. Abby going to be my new mommy?" Kami asked innocently.

Tony about choked on the bite of chicken he had just taken. Where would his young daughter get an ideal like that? Abby moved closer to Kami and got down on her level.

"Kami, sweetie, I love you very much. Your daddy and I are like brother and sister which makes me your aunt. One day your daddy will meet the right person and can be your new mommy." Abby smiled.

Kami nodded in agreement.

"Ok…what about her? Can she be my new mommy?" Kami's little finger pointed at Ziva.

There wasn't any almost choking this time around. Tony knew better than to take a drink while his daughter and Abby were talking, causing him to cough and sputter.

"Tony if you choke and end up needing cpr, I am not bringing you back to life. I love you but I ain't kissing you while doing cpr." Jimmy laughed.

"Ah come on Palmer, that's what brought me back after I drowned was DiNozzo kissing me." Gibbs laughed.

"It's only because you had really soft lips boss." Tony laughed after he got his breath.

Kami looked on confused. Why couldn't Ziva be her new mommy?

"Kami dear, when the time is right, your daddy will get you a new mom. I promise." Ziva smiled at the young girl.

Kami didn't ask anymore questions she just went back to eating and playing with Tori.

"So McDad when is the baby due?" Tony grinned.

"Not soon enough." Delilah laughed as she rubbed her baby bump.

"The doctor said she could deliver literally at any time." McGee smiled as he placed his hand on Delilah's bump.

"Well I think fatherhood is a very beautiful thing." Jimmy grinned.

"Not to mention it changes you. You realize that this tiny human needs you…it's the best feeling in the world." Tony smiled.

He looked over at Kami. He remembered the day his life changed forever the moment he seen his baby girl placed on Kate's chest. It was the happiest moment of his life. Now he was all she had.

 **How will Tony's first day back at NCIS go and how will Kami handle it? New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was a little nervous about his first day back to work. It was a bit strange to think about. The last time he worked at headquarters he was a senior field agent...a very special agent to be exact. He had the love of his life sitting right across from him, and though he would never admit it, he missed the head slaps from Gibbs. What he really missed was the team, his family and getting to go out into the field. But now he was a single father and things had changed. He couldn't be out risking his life like he once had before Kami was born. He always thought a bullet would kill him or Kate. Hell, the plague nearly did claim him. He never thought trying to bring a life into the world would also take a life out. But in his case, it took two. Tony rolled over and looked at a picture on his nightstand of himself, Kate and the day Kami was born. Beside it was his and Kate's wedding picture. He remembered the day he proposed to her. They had just found out she was pregnant. In their wedding picture, it would be looked over by many but to Tony he could still see the small bump Kate was carrying and the glow she had on her face. He never knew all of that would be ripped away from him. Everything was still so fresh. It was only because of Kami that he kept going. If not for that sweet little girl he didn't know where he would be. He pushed himself out of bed and started his morning routine. After his shower, shave and putting on one of his Armani suits, he went to wake his baby girl up.

"Kami, it's time to get up sweet girl." Tony said as he rubbed his little girl's cheek.

"Daddy?" Kami asked rubbing her eyes.

"Come on sweet girl! You get to go to work with daddy today. You know…Tori will be there!" Tony said trying to peak her interest a bit more.

"Yay! Let's go!" Kami said jumping out of bed and running to find clothes for the day.

Kami was excited to go to work with her daddy. But when Tony tried to drop her off at the NCIS daycare things didn't go as planned.

"Stay daddy!" Kami cried holding a death grip on Tony's leg.

"Kam…" Tony said as he bent down to his little girl's level "Daddy has to go to work. I will come and get you for lunch ok?"

Kami pouted before nodding her head.

"Where have I seen that look at before." Gibbs said slipping up behind Tony.

"Boss, you scared me!" Tony said jumping and grabbing his chest "You almost gave me a heart attack.

"Papa Gibbs!" Kami cried as she wrapped her little arms around Gibbs legs.

"Hey baby girl. Can I borrow your daddy for a few hours…I promise to bring him back?" Gibbs smiled as he picked up Kami.

She put a finger up to her mouth and thought for a moment before nodding and saying "Ok!"

"See you in a little bit." Tony said giving his little girl a kiss.

It broke his heart to walk away from her, but he had a job to do. Tony and Gibbs entered the elevator only to have Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

"Boss what are you doing?" Tony worried.

"Tony…how are you really doing?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine…really!" Tony looked down knowing Gibbs could see right through him.

"Tony, I know better. You don't have to pretend with me. I know we both need to get to work but why don't you and Kami come over for steaks this week and we can talk." Gibbs eyes shown with concern and love.

"Thanks boss I'd like that." Tony smiled.

"I'm not your boss anymore DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked as he flipped the elevator back on.

Tony left the elevator to meet with his new team. He couldn't believe in just a few weeks he would be the team leader. Jenny stood in the room talking with an older man.

"DiNozzo, it's so good to see you back under the NCIS roof." Jenny smiled warmly as she shook Tony's hand.

"It's good to be back director." Tony grinned.

"Well I know it's not like the field work you are used to but I think you will be very happy as team leader and an intelligence analyst. No crazy hours like you worked when you were with Gibbs." Jenny couldn't help but chuckle.

Tony smiled sadly. Though he was glad to be given the opportunity to lead his own team, a piece of him desperately wanted to still be a field agent on Gibbs team.

"Well I'll leave you to learn your new position. If you have any questions, you know where my office is." Jenny patted Tony on the arm.

"Gosh director you know I've been called into the principal's office enough to know where it is." Tony gave her a thousand-watt smile.

The day went very quickly and Tony didn't realize that he had missed lunch with Kami, until he got a phone call from the daycare center.

"Agent DiNozzo…I'm sorry, Tony, I'm Mary from the daycare center. Could you come and console Kami for a few minutes. She's screaming and crying for you. We can't get her to eat and she refuses to take a nap." Mary said.

"I'll be right down." Tony said as he headed to the director's office.

"Director is it ok if I take a lunch break early? Kami isn't handling the transition very well." Tony asked.

"Of course. Take care of your baby girl. Just don't be gone too long." Jenny smiled.

Jenny couldn't help but think what would have been if herself and Gibbs would have taken their relationship to the next level. How Gibbs would have been if they would have had kids. She liked to think that he would have softened and been much like Tony. Though she would never find out.

Tony made his way to the daycare and found his baby girl screaming and crying in a corner. He walked over to her. The minute she saw him her face lit up and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Baby what's wrong?" Tony asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I missed you…I miss mommy." Kami choked out before starting to cry again.

"I know baby girl…I miss her too. How about we go get some lunch?" Tony asked trying to hide the tears in his own eyes.

"Pizza?" Kami asked as a smile ghosted her lips.

"Pizza it is!" Tony smiled. There was no denying she was his daughter.

Kami enjoyed the same kind of pizza her daddy did…pepperoni, sausage with extra cheese. As he watched the joy on his daughters face as she thoroughly enjoyed her slice of pizza he knew he had made the right decision in coming back to D.C. he had to do what was right for himself and his little girl. Once they had finished lunch, Kami refused to go back to daycare. Instead Tony took her down to the lab.

"Hey Abbs, can Kam lay down on your futon? I think a lot of kids all at once is scarring her." Tony asked.

"Of course! You know where it is!" Abby smirked and gave a wink.

Tony laid Kami down on the futon and covered her with a soft black blanket that had cute skulls with hairbows on it.

"Ok sweetpea, daddy has to go back to work but I will be right upstairs. We will go home soon. I just need you to stay down here with Aunt Abby and try to take a nap." Tony rubbed soothing circles as he spoke.

"Oh! Here you can snuggle with Bert! Watch this!" Abby said as she squeezed the stuffed hippo making him fart. Kami loved it and her laughs filled the room.

"Bert always made your daddy feel better too." Abby smirked at Tony as she handed Bert to Kami. Of course, Kami had to squeeze Bert a few times.

"Get some rest sweet girl." Tony kissed his baby girl's forehead as she soon went to sleep.

"If she starts to stir or you have problems with her give me a call." Tony told Abby.

"I am sure she will be just fine." Abby smiled as Tony took one more look before going back to work.

Kami was so quiet, Abby almost forgot she was even in the lab except for the occasional fart from Bert when Kami would toss and turn. Abby couldn't help but smile. Kami was just like Tony, neither one of them could stay still for very long.

After work, Tony and Kami arrived home. Kami insisted they have Chinese for dinner, which Tony was pleased to order. Kami ran to her room and picked up her favorite movie and begged her daddy to watch it with her. Tony couldn't say no to the adorable green eyed little girl. She wanted to watch Lion King for the 100th time. To his delight, Kami started singing along to every song. Tony decided that he too would get into the movie and picked her up like Simba as The Circle of Life played in the background. He too started singing along with the movie which caused Kami to giggle. Tony couldn't help but think, so much had changed, but his and his daughters closeness was the one thing that stayed the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony dropped Kami off at daycare before going upstairs to work. She had taken to daycare a lot better, having Tori Palmer by her side made things easier. The girls had become extremely close. Tony had decided to drop by and say hi to his old team before going on to work. He saw McGee at his old desk and noticed he wasn't acting like himself.

"What's wrong Probie?" Tony asked sincere.

"It's Delilah. She called a few minutes ago. Her water broke. Tony I'm scared! I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet." McGee rambled.

"Probie!" Tony yelled. "Calm down! If I can be a dad, and let's be honest, could you really see me as a dad at first?"

McGee thought for a moment. "Actually no. But Kate changed you."

"Not only Kate, but Kami. The first time I held that little girl in my arms and looked into those sweet green eyes, I felt like my whole life began. I was excited to have that experience again with our son…" Tony stopped before the sob in his throat escaped. He cleared his throat before he continued. He desperately missed Kate, and he missed the son he always wanted that was ripped away from him.

"All I'm saying is you may think you're not ready now, but once you hold that baby in your arms and realize they needs you, your perspective will change. Your ready McFather." Tony patted McGee on the shoulder.

"Ready for what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking in with his morning cup of coffee.

"Actually boss, um…well…Delilah's water…just broke." McGee stammered.

"Then why are you still here Tim? Go!" Gibbs barked.

"Uh yes boss." McGee said as he grabbed his jacket.

Gibbs grabbed McGee by the shoulders halfway scaring the daylights out of McGee.

"If you need anything let us know! We will be up at the hospital in just a little bit." Gibbs said causing McGee to grin. "Oh, and one more thing, I wouldn't tell Abby unless you want her in the labor and delivery unit. We don't need a birth and a death all in the same day." Gibbs winked.

Abby could get under Delilah's skin quick, and being in pain would only worsen things. McGee smiled and rushed out the door.

"How long will it be before he moves on from the team, Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I'm hoping he's not like you DiNozzo. Though I don't blame you and Kate for moving on." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded his head and looked down. They had their reasons for leaving, starting a family was just one.

"Well I better get to work, if she has the baby will I see you up at the hospital tonight?" Tony asked.

"More than likely." Gibbs smirked. "You know I have been thinking of throwing some steaks on the grill lately. You and Kami should come over sometime."

"That would be great!" Tony smiled. He then proceeded to go to his division.

Tony was really getting the hang of his new position. He often missed the action and getting out investigating crime scenes. But being a single father, he knew this was for the best. He would do anything for his baby girl. His day went by slowly with every few minutes checking his phone to see if McGee had called or text. He hadn't been this anxious about news since the day Kate went into labor with their son and he waited to see if one or both had lived. When by 5pm still no message, he went and got Kami from daycare and started home. He stopped off and got pizza, per request of Kami. The two sat down to watch Snow White when Tony's phone went off. He looked with excitement when he saw it was McGee.

"McGee! Do we have a baby yet?" Tony asked with a huge grin on his face.

"We sure do! A little girl! 8 pounds 5 ounces." McGee cheerfully said.

Tony couldn't see McGee's face but knew he was beaming on the other side of the phone.

"We can't wait to meet her! Congratulations McDad!" Tony smiled. He hung up the phone and told Kami the great news.

"Miss Kami, it looks like you have a new friend! Aunt Delilah and Uncle Timmy just had a baby." Tony grinned.

Kami's emerald eyes lit up with excitement. She threw her slice of pizza down on her plate and jumped up in her daddy's lap, causing a groan from Tony, and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Baby! When we go see?" Kami questioned.

"Well we can go in a couple of days and see the new baby." Tony explained.

"No! Now!" Kami demanded grabbing Tony's hand and dragging him to the door.

"OK baby girl hold on let me get the car keys!" Tony laughed. If Kami was anything like Kate, it was she knew what she wanted and how to demand it. He grabbed his keys and wallet and out the door they went.

It was hard for Tony to walk into the hospital's labor and delivery unit as it brought back memories of the day he lost Kate and their son. The only thing that pushed away his tears and thoughts away was Kami dragging him wanting to go meet the McGee's baby. When they stopped at the nurse's station, Kami was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Can I help you?" the young nurse turned.

"Yes, I'm here looking for the McGee's, Delilah and Tim." Tony said flashing one of his thousand watt smiles.

The nurse blushed at the DiNozzo charm and smiled.

"She's in room 375. I can walk you down there if you'd like?" The nurse asked.

"Sure that would be great!" Tony smiled.

"Daddy, where's the baby?" Kami asked pulling at Tony's pants leg.

The nurse's grin faded to a soft smile. She stepped out from behind the nurse's station and looked down at Kami. "Who do we have here?"

Tony squatted down to Kami's level.

"Kam can you tell the pretty lady what your name is and how old you are?" Tony said pointing at the nurse.

"Kami." She said trying to play bashful. "I'm this many!" she held up 3 little fingers.

"Wow you're a big girl!" The nurse said. "Well let's go meet that McGee baby, shall we?!"

"Yay!" Kami squealed.

Kami took her daddy's hand and skipped down the hallway following close behind the nurse.

"Here we are!" the nurse said as she knocked on the door. A faint voice could be heard saying 'come in.' The nurse opened the door and allowed Tony and Kami to go in.

They were met by the sweet side of Delilah holding a little baby wrapped in pink blanket, Tim sitting up in the bed with her.

"Hey McParents!" Tony smiled.

"Baby!" Kami said as she broke away from Tony's grip.

"Kami come over here and sit down on the couch and we will take a look at the baby together." Tony said. Kami pouted but did as she was told.

"How are you feeling Delilah?" Tony asked.

"Sore but so thankful to have our little bundle of joy!" Delilah smiled down at her baby girl. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course!" Tony smiled.

McGee took the baby and handed her to Tony.

"Well hello there!" Tony grinned as the little girl was placed in his arms. "Have you guys picked out a name?"

Delilah and Tim smiled at each other before she let Tim announce the name.

"Riley Erin McGee." McGee smiled. A new glow on the probies face.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Tony grinned.

"Let me see!" Kami squealed.

Tony sat down on the couch with Baby Riley so that Kami could see her. She was fascinated by Riley wanting to touch her tiny fingers and toes.

"You're a sweet little girl. Can I get a smile? Can you smile for Uncle Tony?" Tony talked to Riley.

Baby Riley opened her eyes slowly.

"That a girl! Let me see those pretty little eyes." Tony said and then made a goofy face. That generate a smile from the newborn.

"What a pretty little smile you got there, Miss Riley!" Tony smiled.

Kami didn't like her daddy holding anyone besides her. She sat at the other end of the couch and tears were rolling down her little cheeks.

"Kam come here I got an idea." Tony said. Kami wiped at her little eyes and came closer to her daddy. "McGee, can you put Kami in my lap? Kami how would you like to hold the baby?"

Kami nodded excitedly.

Tony moved Riley out of the way and McGee sat Kami in her daddy's lap.

"Ok Kam, hold your arms out." Tony said as he placed Riley in her tiny little arms being sure to hold Riley as well.

Kami thought she was a big girl and got the experience of getting to hold baby Riley. Kami cooed and talked to baby Riley. The thought went through Tony's mind of how good of a big sister Kami would have been to her baby brother.

"My what a big girl you are!" Gibbs said as he walked in.

"Papa Gibbs!" Kami squealed.

Abby, Ziva, and Jimmy were right in behind Gibbs, all coming in to say congrats to the McGee's. McGee helped Kami out of Tony's lap, she went straight for her Papa Gibbs. Tony handed Riley off to a very eager Abby who was more than willing to hold the baby. Jimmy went over and was chatting with McGee. Tony stood up against the wall, trying to hold it together.

"You looked good holding a baby." Ziva's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Just have practice I guess." Tony looked down at his feet.

"I don't want to come across as too forward, but how about we go to dinner so I can finally get to know the famous Tony DiNozzo everyone talks about. Gibbs especially." Ziva said.

Tony gave her a perplexed look.

"Gibbs talks about me?" Tony asked.

"All the time. Says you were the best agent he ever worked with. I'd like to see why." Ziva flirted.

"Are you asking me out on a date Miss David?" Tony questioned.

"I suppose." Ziva smirked.

"Ok…" Tony's mind was racing. "When do you want to go have dinner?"

"How about now?" Ziva bluntly said.

"Now, as in right now." Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes." She let out a little chuckle.

"But I have Kami with me. I guess she could go home with Gibbs." Tony smirked.

He never thought he would jump back into the dating game so quick after Kate's death. But maybe he was a little lonely and needed to get back out there again.

"Give me a few moments." Tony said as he slipped across the room to talk to Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs, is it alright if Kami goes home with you?" Tony asked.

"Of course! But where are you going?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Ziva has invited me to dinner." Tony smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Ok, just make sure she doesn't have any paperclips on her."

"Paperclips?" Tony asked.

"Don't ask. You kids have fun. I know myself and Miss Kami will!" Gibbs smirked.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Tony smiled. He then made his way over to Ziva and they were off for their first date.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony met Ziva at a restaurant not too far from the hospital. He helped her out of her car and without warning Ziva took Tony and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing Ziva?" Tony asked pulling away.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming to dinner with me." Ziva wrapped her arms around his strong neck and got lost in his eyes.

"For now, let's just have dinner. Other things can wait." Tony smirked trying to unwrap her arms from him.

He was the perfect gentleman opening the door to the restaurant for her and pulling out her seat when they were seated at a table.

"Could I start you off with something to drink, maybe some appetizers?" the young waitress asked.

"Scotch please." Tony answered.

"And for you miss?" the waitress looked at Ziva.

"Oh, I'll have what he's having." Ziva answered.

Tony looked at the new agent over good with her dark brown eyes and brown hair that laid in loose curls just below her shoulders. He could have imagined dating her had he not of married Kate. He looked down at the menu to try to clear his head but when he looked up he didn't see Ziva, he saw Kate.

"So, tell me about the Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Gibbs talks about you a lot." Ziva said placing her hand on top of his, bringing Tony back to the date.

"Gibbs talks about me?" Tony questioned.

"All the time. Says you were one of the best agents he had ever had. Said your wife was a great agent as well. It's a shame I never got to meet her. From the way Gibbs and Tim talk she was an amazing woman." Ziva said as she leaned forward in her seat. She saw emerald green eyes glisten.

Tony was trying so hard not to let the dam break and cry in front of the agent that has taken his wife's desk, her spot. Now here he was trying to replace Kate in his personal life.

"Thank you for the offer of dinner Miss David but I really need to go. Enjoy your dinner." Tony said as he got up from the table and hurried out the door before the drinks were ever brought to the table.

Ziva was left sitting at the table wondering if she had done or said something wrong.

Tony went out to his car and let the tears fall. He wanted nothing more than to go pick up Kami and go home. His mind was racing as he drove he was ready to end it all. He had way too much loss in his life. Kami was still young. If he did something now she wouldn't be traumatized by losing him. She probably wouldn't remember Kate, he could also erase himself from her memory as well. He thought of the different ways. He could leave Kami over at Gibbs house, call Gibbs right before he shot his gun. He could just swallow pills and let Kami find him in the morning. Or maybe he could drink himself to death. It broke his heart that Kami would find him dead, but he couldn't keep living like this. The pain that he carried with him, always putting a fake smile on at work, and trying to stay happy for his little girl was really becoming too much.

Tony pulled into Gibbs driveway and tried to wipe the tears from his face. He walked up to the door and in typical Gibbs fashion he hadn't locked the door. Tony slipped in just as Gibbs was coming out of the kitchen with a beer.

"Date over so soon?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah…it's just…Ziva isn't really my type I guess." Tony stammered.

"DiNozzo, I have known you for 8 years. Anything with a skirt on was your type." Gibbs corrected.

"Gibbs, I just want to get Kami and go home." Tony tried to choke back a sob.

"She's in the extra bedroom sleeping. She can stay the night. I don't mind." Gibbs said.

"Thank you." Tony choked out. He felt like he was just given the permission to do what he had planned.

Tony turned and started for the door. Gibbs could see the overwhelming pain in Tony's eyes and knew he needed to talk to Tony before he did something stupid. After all, Kami needed her daddy.

"DiNozzo wait." Gibbs demanded causing Tony to turn around. "Why don't you come in and have a seat and have a beer."

Tony rolled his eyes but agreed. Tony sat on Gibbs couch quietly as he drank his beer. Gibbs gave him space and didn't talk either. He felt when Tony was ready, he would open up and talk. It took a bit to get Tony to relax, but when he did tears started to roll down the younger man's cheeks.

"I miss her Gibbs." Tony cried.

"I know you do Tony and its ok to miss her." Gibbs said getting up to sit next to Tony on the couch.

"We always enjoyed you coming to see us in Indiana. When Kami was born and her birthdays. I know you had to work a case and couldn't make it for her 3rd birthday, but thank you for at least sending her a gift." Tony wiped his tears.

Gibbs just nodded and waited to see what else Tony would say.

"We were excited and hoped that you wouldn't have a case the day our son was born." Tony tried to steady his breathing before he went on. "Kate and I wanted to be surprised on the gender of the baby. We were so excited. Already started on the nursery. We had put Kami to bed that night and had just laid down ourselves. Kate woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She was bleeding and was having contractions. We had our sweet little old neighbor lady to watch Kami as I rushed Kate to the hospital. On the way, the contractions had gotten so hard Kate could barely breath. She said it felt like the worst pain in her life. A lot more painful than when she had Kami. She was only 26 weeks. I had a feeling we would lose the baby. The nurses and doctors were quick to jump into action. Kate's vitals had started dropping and they found her placenta had erupted. They had to rush her into emergency surgery. She was very weak and was bleeding out but the last thing she told me was 'I love you and if it comes between my life and the baby's, let the baby live. And if I don't make it keep my memory alive for Kami. Tell her I love her and always will.' Had I known that would have been our last moment together I would have held her a little longer, kissed her until she couldn't breathe. They wouldn't allow me to go to the operating room with her. Said it was too risky of a procedure and they didn't want me back there in case things went south. God I wish I could have been holding her hand as she died. Or at least been able to see our son Aiden even though he did live very briefly. I moved back to D.C. not only to have help raising Kami by myself but to get away from the pain. I thought if I moved away from Indiana, I could run away from my demons, try to block out losing Kate and Aiden."

Tony took a break and broke down. He no longer could keep the tears in. Gibbs just sat there, listening, as he rubbed soothing circles on Tony's back.

"It's so hard being a single dad. Having your daughter ask when her mommy is coming home and not knowing how to explain to her that she never will. Or at Kate's funeral how Kami wanted to climb in the casket with Kate and 'take a nap with mommy.' Kate looked so peaceful. Gibbs I felt like I was cheating on Kate tonight when I went to dinner with Ziva. I know I shouldn't but it kind of makes me mad seeing Tim and Delilah with Baby Riley. Seeing how happy they are makes me jealous. That should have been myself and Kate. That should have been us holding Aiden and being excited and proud to have a new baby to add to our family. That should have been my son I was holding today, not McGee's. And then tonight, that should have been Kate I was taking out to dinner, not Ziva." Tony lost it. He felt like the dam had busted and there was no turning off the water works.

Without warning, Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony. Tony's eyes widened and he pulled away from the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing Gibbs?" Tony said as he wiped his mouth.

"I guess I ought to come clean to you Tony. I have been attracted to you ever since you tackled me in Baltimore." Gibbs explained.

Tony couldn't believe it. Gibbs, the man that had four wives, had actually been attracted to him all this time. Why was he just now telling him?

"Gibbs why? After everything I just told you why now? I'll admit that I have always been attracted to you. But I figured you wouldn't go for it. Instead I went on a few dates with Kate, trying to push you out of my head because you were my boss! Instead I fell in love with Kate before leaving NCIS for good or so I thought at the time. Now losing Kate forced me back to D.C." Tony explained.

"Fate has a way of doing things Tony." Gibbs answered. "All those head slaps over the years, it was just so I could have some kind of physical contact with you."

"Are you serious?" Tony was stunned.

Gibbs nodded before leaning in and trying again with a kiss. This time Tony didn't refuse. Instead he allowed his and Gibbs tongues to dance within each others mouths. Once the came up for air Gibbs looked at his watch.

"It's getting late, why don't you stay the night?"

Tony agreed and followed Gibbs upstairs to the master bedroom.

"I promise I won't do anything to you. That's your call DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he took his close off.

Tony was still cautious and left his boxers on as he climbed under the covers with Gibbs. Gibbs kept his word. Tony fell asleep in Gibbs warm embrace. Throughout the night Gibbs held Tony and ran his fingers through Tony's soft hair. He was glad he finally had the man of his dreams right where he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Tony woke up in Gibbs warm embrace. He knew he needed to tell Gibbs the truth, no matter how painful it was.

"Good morning sunshine." Gibbs said as he placed a kiss on Tony's cheek.

"Morning Gibbs." Tony sighed.

Gibbs scooted up in bed and rested propped his head up with his arm.

"Something the matter?" Gibbs asked.

"Well its…I guess I need to come clean." Tony said worried about how Gibbs would look at him.

Gibbs gave him a questioning look before gesturing for him to go on.

"Well…Kami…isn't mine and Kate's first born." Tony said.

"What are you saying?" Gibbs questioned.

"When Kate and I left NCIS she was pregnant. However, she lost the baby soon after we moved to Indiana. We were devastated. We weren't going to try again for a while because we were both so heartbroken. Then out of the blue when we least expected it 8 weeks later, Kate was pregnant with Kami. We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want their pity. So instead we played it off as Kate was pregnant with Kami when we left and Kami was born early."

"Tony I am so sorry. I had no idea you had lost two children." Gibbs said as he rubbed Tony's arm.

"It's ok. I never got to meet either one. Now if I was to lose Kami, it would just about kill me."

"I can understand that pain from when I lost Kelly and Shannon."

Before Tony could say anymore a tiny knock was heard on the bedroom door.

"Papa Gibbs, we have breakfast now?!"

Gibbs laughed "If there's one thing I know about Kami, she's got your appetite."

"Careful she will eat you out of house and home!" Tony laughed.

It felt good for him to get the truth off his chest. He felt like he was free and could finally move forward.

"Just a minute sweetpea. How about you bring your babydoll's to breakfast?" Gibbs said through the door.

"Ok!" Kami said as she skipped back to the extra bedroom to retrieve them.

"Gibbs, why don't you come over for dinner tonight, my treat. I will even cook for you. We can talk a little bit more." Tony suggested.

"I would love that." Gibbs smiled, something Tony had very rarely seen.

He wanted more than anything for this to work between him and Gibbs, and he had a plan to make sure it did.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony stood at the freezer door trying to think of what he could make Gibbs for dinner. It had to be perfect with the night he had planned. Tony peaked around the freezer door and looked into the living room where Kami was playing with her dolls.

"Hey Kam, Papa Gibbs is coming over tonight. What should we fix him for dinner?" Tony asked.

"Lasagna and garlic bread." Kami insisted.

Tony smiled he should have known. That was Kami's favorite meal. Thankfully he had put it together and froze it over the weekend. As Tony was finishing dinner, the doorbell rang.

"Papa Gibbs!" Kami exclaimed.

"I believe your right princess!" Tony said, just as excited as his daughter.

Kami was bouncing up and down as her daddy opened the door to let Gibbs in.

"Papa Gibbs!" Kami wrapped her little arms around Gibbs legs before he really get through the door.

"Hey there sweet pea!" Gibbs said as he reached down and picked Kami up. "Something smells good, have you been helping daddy fix dinner?"

Kami showed off her DiNozzo grin that she honestly got from Tony.

"Only if you consider her asking every 5 seconds when dinner is going to be ready as helping." Tony laughed.

The dinner went off without a hitch. The guys talked about cases they were working as Kami sat at the table enjoying every bite of her favorite dish and loving that she had her daddy and Papa Gibbs at the same table. After dinner, the guys and Kami sat down to watch some television. Gibbs officially realized how much Kami had changed Tony by the kind of television he watched. Instead of having it on some James Bond movie, it was on Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Though it was a children's show, Gibbs did find that it reminded him of Mister Rogers Neighborhood. It wasn't long before Kami's eyes started getting heavy and she was leaning hard against Tony, using him as her pillow.

"Let me go put her to bed and then we can talk." Tony told Gibbs before picking his sleeping daughter up and carrying her to bed.

A million things were running through Gibbs head about what Tony wanted to talk about, he just hoped it would be about how he felt.

Tony came back in and changed the channel over to some Magnum P.I. without saying a word to Gibbs. Gibbs was starting to get worried that Tony had changed his mind about talking. He didn't want to pry but he had to know what was going on.

"Tony, somethings bothering you. What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to show you something." Tony said offering his hand to Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed a hold of the younger man's hand and got up off the couch. Without warning, Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs passionately running his fingers through Gibbs silver hair, all while leading him off to the bedroom. The closer they got, the more passionate their kissing become, while Tony was busy undoing Gibbs pants. It took Gibbs totally by surprise, but it didn't take him long to get over it and start stripping Tony down as well. It wasn't long before Gibbs turned the tables and pushed Tony onto the bed.

"In the drawer is some K-Y." Tony said breathlessly.

Gibbs was quick to find the lube and slather it on his member. He also lubed his fingers before entering them into the younger man. He started with one and added more as the younger man moaned with delight.

"Please, give it to me!" Tony begged.

With that, Gibbs entered Tony. Starting off slow and passionate and working his way up. Tony enjoyed the new sensation, one he had often longed for from Gibbs. As Gibbs got close, he started massaging Tony's member, wanting them to both go over the edge at the same time. With a few final thrusts Gibbs muffled a scream as he went over the edge in pure bliss as he unloaded into his lover. Tony wasn't far behind making a mess all over himself and Gibbs.

"That…was…amazing!" Tony said trying to catch his breath.

Gibbs nodded and smiled. He leaned down and lapped up the mess Tony had made all over himself before kissing Tony.

"Absolutely perfect." Gibbs moaned.

Once he was done, Gibbs went into Tony's adjoining bathroom and gathered things to cleanup the both of them up with. Once he made sure they were both clean, Tony and Gibbs laid together enjoying each other's embrace. Gibbs rubbed his hand over Tony's chest, occasionally playing with the younger man's chest hair. Tony looked into Gibbs steel blue eyes.

"I love you Jethro, if you will have me, I would love to make this work between us." Tony said, tears filling his green eyes.

Gibbs leaned down and tenderly kissed the younger man's lips.

"I would be thrilled to have you. I love you Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled.

With that, Tony nuzzled into Jethro's chest and fell fast to sleep in the arms of the man he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs had become almost a household name in the DiNozzo house. Each evening he would come over and have dinner with Tony and Kami, help Tony put the little girl to bed before they retreated to the master bedroom. A few weeks into their relationship things went wrong.

Tony was up in MTAC with his team when he got the call from the NCIS daycare. His heart leaped into his throat and his stomach dropped when he answered.

"Mr. DiNozzo? Raina from the NCIS daycare. I was just calling to let you know that Kami is running a high fever and throwing up." Raina told him.

"I will be right down." Tony said grabbing his things. He turned to his second in command and left him in charge.

"Hey Peter, I've got to go. Kami is sick and running a high fever." Tony took a deep breath. "It's the first time she's been sick since Kate…I've never handled a sick child on my own before."

"Go take care of that baby. You got this boss! And we've got your back up here." Peter smiled.

It still threw Tony off guard to be called boss. He nodded and went down stairs. Once he arrived at the daycare it was clear, Kami was truly sick. Raina had changed Kami's clothes, putting the outfit she threw up on in a sack and handed it to Tony. Kami was pale. She weakly smiled at her daddy the minute she saw him. Tony smiled back his mind wandering.

'She's definitely my daughter. Even when she doesn't feel good or somethings bothering her you would never know because she hides behind her smile. She has her own little mask.' He thought.

"You ready to go home baby girl?" Tony asked.

Without a word, Kami lifted her little arms.

He was all alone trying to take care of her that night. Gibbs was out of town on work. He did the best he could trying to bring her fever down and comfort her, even if it meant sitting in the bathroom with her will she vomited.

By the next morning he was calling into work, after catching Kami's stomach bug.

Gibbs tried to call Tony as he was coming back into town. When there was no answer, Gibbs became worried.

"Has he already forgotten the rules? Never be unreachable!" Gibbs said to himself in the car as he drove faster to the DiNozzo's house.

Once he arrived and no one answered the door, Gibbs gut was telling him something was wrong. He took out his spare key and opened the door. He called out to Tony hoping he was wrong, but received no answer. He slowly walked into the living room and found Tony laying on the couch with Kami laying on his chest, both asleep. He felt for a pulse on Tony first and found it to be a little too fast but what concerned him more was how warm Tony was. He then felt of Kami, who was also burning up with fever. Gibbs shook his head before taking out his phone and calling McGee.

"McGee, you're in charge today. I'm not coming in." Gibbs explained.

"Boss is everything ok?" McGee asked, catching Ziva's attention.

"Yeah, just Tony and Kami are both sick." Gibbs sighed.

"Got ya boss. Well we will hold down the fort." McGee commented.

"Thanks McGee." Gibbs said before hanging up.

"Is everything alright McGee?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah, Gibbs isn't coming in today because Tony and Kami are sick." McGee answered.

"What does that have to do with Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Well Tony has always been like a son to Gibbs and Kami a granddaughter. Plus considering this is Tony's first time as a single dad with a sick child…" McGee's voice trailed off.

"You don't suppose Tony and Gibbs are...you know?" Ziva's face lit up.

"Like what? A couple?" McGee's eyebrows went straight up.

"Yes." Ziva smiled.

"I honestly can't see that. They worked together for too long. Besides, Tony was married to Kate and had well technically two kids." McGee answered before he went back to reading a cold case.

Gibbs went into Tony's bathroom and opened a drawer. He found an ear thermometer. By time he went back to the living room, he found neither one there. He went to Kami's bathroom and found Kami leaning over the toilet with Tony rubbing her back as he retched into a trash can. Tony weakly raised his head to see Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Jethro…what are you doing here?" Tony asked weakly.

"Come to take care of you two DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked.

He took both of their temperatures and rubbed their backs while they both got sick again. Tony had a fever of 101.6 and Kami of 100.4. After getting them both cleaned up, Gibbs got them into their respected beds and gave them Tylenol and children's Tylenol to help get the fever down.

As Gibbs tucked her into her bed he asked Kami "What would you like to eat?"

"Pizza!" Kami exclaimed.

"Sweet pea it would make you even more sick if you ate pizza. How about Papa Gibbs makes you some homemade soup?" Gibbs suggests.

Kami crossed her little arms and had to think about it for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Great! I will be back in a little bit. I am going to check on your daddy." Gibbs said before placing a tender kiss on the little girl's forehead.

Gibbs walked into the bedroom to find Tony had just laid back down. Gibbs felt of Tony's forehead. The poor guy was still burning up. Without saying a word, Gibbs went into the bathroom and got a cool wash cloth and placed it on Tony's forehead before straightening the covers around his sick lover.

"Thank you, Jethro. You really do have a sweet side to you." Tony weakly smiled.

Gibbs smiled back and patted Tony's hand.

"I will be back in just a little bit I am going to go get some stuff to make homemade chicken noodle soup for you two." Gibbs said.

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't need to do that Jet, we will be fine." Tony tried to tell him.

"No, I insist on taking care of the two people I love." Gibbs insisted.

He kissed Tony's forehead and told him "Get you some sleep I will be back in a little bit."

Tony settled into the bed and was asleep soon after.

On his way back from the store, Gibbs decided to stop by his house. He knew it would be a few days before Kami and Tony would get to feeling better. He grabbed an overnight bag and stuffed it with the essentials. He grabbed a few extra clothes, some of which he didn't mind leaving over at Tony's. While at the store he picked up an extra toothbrush he planned on leaving at the DiNozzo house. He sat down on his bed and chuckled. Never in a million years would he have thought himself and Tony would actually be together. Now that they were, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Gibbs picked up a book he planned on reading while Kami and Tony were asleep. He wanted to be right there anytime they needed something. He stuffed it into the bag and he was on his way out the door.

Something didn't feel right as Gibbs entered Tony's house. It wasn't just that both Kami and Tony was sick. This was something else. As he brought his things in he sat them down and went running to Kami's room. The little girl was screaming and crying for her daddy. Gibbs knew right then something had to be wrong. It didn't matter how sick Tony was, he was always right there anytime Kami cried.

"Daddy!" Kami screamed and cried.

"Hey sweet pea! What's wrong?" Gibbs asked Kami as he sat down on the bed with Kami.

"Where's daddy?" Kami sobbed.

That sent up a red flag for Gibbs. He knew something wasn't right and he could feel it in his gut.

Gibbs picked the young girl up and placed her in his lap. He rubbed her back as he held her trying to calm her down.

"Shhh it's ok. Daddy is sick just like you are. He is probably asleep." Gibbs tried to explain.

Kami looked up at Gibbs with big watery green eyes. It was like she knew something more than she was telling him.

"Want Daddy!" Kami cried.

"Ok let me go check on him." Gibbs went over to a huge cabinet filled with DVDs. She was for sure Tony's daughter with the expansive movie collection she had.

"In the meantime, why don't you watch Moana! I hear the chicken is really crazy, just like your daddy." Gibbs forced a smile. She had made her Papa Gibbs watch the movie with her only about 20 times.

Through the tears Kami offered him a smile.

"Papa Gibbs, not a chicken, it's a rooster." Kami giggled.

"Just like a DiNozzo to know all about the movie trivia." Gibbs whispered to himself.

"Let me go check on your daddy." He said as he distracted her with the DVD.

Kami settled down a bit, enough to let Gibbs out of her sight. She was worried about her daddy too. She knew her daddy never ignores her. In her own way, she knew something was wrong.

Gibbs walked into the master bedroom and called out Tony's name, but to no answer. He then opened the door to the bathroom to a sight that made his chest tighten.

"Oh my God, Tony!" Gibbs exclaimed as he found an unconscious DiNozzo laid out on the bathroom floor.

Tony's breathing was shallow and his pulse thready. Gibbs could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't lose Tony. Not now, not when he was just given him back. Gibbs let the tears fall as he reached into his pocket to get his cellphone out and call 911.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs stayed by Tony's side wishing the ambulance would hurry. He cradled his lover in his arms, afraid of losing him.

"Come on Tony, please hang on." Gibbs repeated over and over.

The paramedics came rushing in the unlocked house and took over taking care of Tony. Gibbs wanted to stay there with Tony and make sure he was alright until he heard a tiny scream down the hall as the paramedics began assessing Tony's condition.

"Daddy!" Kami yelled.

'Oh my god, Kami!' Gibbs thought. That poor baby had no idea what was going on. She was too young to have to see her daddy in this shape and being carried out on a gurney.

Gibbs rushed to Kami's room picking the young girl up.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Your daddy is very sick. He is going to the hospital so the doctors can see what's wrong." Gibbs tried to explain.

Gibbs tried to shield Kami from seeing Tony being taking out on a gurney. He already had a heart monitor on, an oxygen mask and an IV. Though Gibbs tried, Kami still saw her daddy being taken out.

"Daddy going to be with Mommy?" Kami asked with tears in her eyes.

"No sweet girl. Daddy is going to stay right here with us. He's just very sick right now." Gibbs heart broke. This poor baby had lost her mother, she couldn't afford to lose Tony too.

Gibbs quickly made it out to his car and buckled Kami in her car seat as they followed the ambulance to Bethesda.

It wasn't long after they arrived at the ER that Kami was sick again, vomiting up what little food was left in her stomach while becoming very warm again. Gibbs was never one to get scared but after seeing Tony unconscious in the bathroom after becoming very ill so quickly made Gibbs wonder if Kami was next. There was no doubt in his mind he was going to have Kami checked out as well while they were here.

As they waited for Tony to get settled in the ER, Gibbs went to the ER desk to get Kami checked out.

"Can I help you?" A young redheaded receptionist asked.

If this was anything like the old Gibbs he would have flirted with her to get his way. He always did have a downfall for redheads. But something in him had changed…Tony had changed him. Tony was more than enough for him, he didn't need to flirt with redheads anymore.

"Yes, I'm Tony DiNozzo's partner he was brought in a few minutes ago. He has been sick and so has his daughter. I want to get her checked out as well just to ensure this is nothing more serious than a virus." Gibbs explained.

"Not a problem. They are working on Mr. DiNozzo in exam room 4. I am going to have you guys go to exam room 18. As soon as he is stable, you can go in with Mr. DiNozzo." The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you." Gibbs nodded and followed a nurse down to exam room 18.

As he walked carrying Kami, they passed by Tony's room. It took everything within him to not stop and open the door to make sure Tony was ok.

A pediatric nurse walked in to work on Kami. Gibbs couldn't help but snicker. It must be redhead day at Bethesda. This nurse was short and round with auburn hair, blue eyes and a dark black unibrow. She was quite the sight to say the least and for sure not Gibbs' type.

"I'm nurse Angelica and who is this that we have here?" the nurse asked Kami.

Obviously the unibrow was scaring Kami as she cuddled in tighter to her Papa Gibbs.

"Sorry she's a bit shy not to mention she saw her daddy be brought in here. This is Kami." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry, but you're not her father?" Nurse Angelica asked.

"No but I am the closest relative she's got at the moment since her father is down in exam room 4 and her mother is no longer here." Gibbs answered.

"Well you can't be in here if you're not directly related to her." Angelica spat.

"You either deal with me or get us a new nurse." Gibbs growled.

"We will see about that." Angelica stormed off.

Gibbs rocked Kami who was starting to cry again from not feeling good and wanting her daddy.

"Oh, my dear, what do we have here?" A nurse walked in with a Scottish accent.

Feeling relived it wasn't the last nurse Gibbs opened up.

"This is Kami. She hasn't been feeling well lately." Gibbs said as he rocked the little girl.

This nurse was kind and friendly. She too had red hair. Gibbs couldn't understand why all the women he encountered that day seemed to have red hair. It was truly a temptation. She was fair skinned with piercing green eyes. She was older and had to get out her readers to type in Kami's information.

"I am Paula I will be working with Kami today. Are you her father?" Paula asked.

"No…but I am her father's emergency contact and also his power of attorney." Gibbs stated.

"Very well. I will take Kami's vitals, start an IV and then go get one of the doctors to come examine Kami to see if we can't get her feeling better." Paula smiled.

Gibbs found it charming but also found her like the female version of Ducky. Gibbs sat Kami on the small gurney and let Kami hold his hand as Paula took Kami's temperature, pulse, respiratory rate and blood pressure before she started an IV . She then documented everything in Kami's chart before excusing herself to go find a doctor to examine Kami.

Gibbs was glad to be able to stay with Kami and keep her company but all the while his mind was drifting off to wonder if Tony was ok.

Down the hall, another team of doctors and nurses were working on Tony. He was currently receiving a nebulizer treatment to help reduce his wheezing. The medical team was also waiting on the results of the chest x ray that had been completed after Tony developed labored breathing shortly after arriving in the ER.

"His temperature is 103.4 and rising." One nurse called out.

"B/P is 90 over 60 and falling." Another nurse added.

"Get some more ice packs on him, turn up his oxygen." Dr. Lee told the nurses.

Just then Tony's chest x ray result arrived. The doctor looked at it and sighed. It was obvious what was going on with his patient. Per his patient's extensive medical record, Dr. Brad Pitt was his pulmonologist. It was time to bring him in on this case.

"Hang on Mr. DiNozzo, we are trying to help. Someone page Dr. Pitt!" Dr. Lee demanded.

A few minutes later, Dr. Brad Pitt rushed into Tony's exam room to find him gasping for air. After examining Tony he sighed. Based on how congested his chest was, his clinical picture with the high fever, pallor, decreasing blood pressure, low oxygen saturation and the chest x ray results, Tony had pneumonia.

"Has anyone contacted Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"He is in exam room 18 with Mr. DiNozzo's daughter, who is also ill." Dr. Lee explained.

"I'm going to go consult with him. Get ready to intubate him. His lungs can't take much more stress on them." Dr. Pitt said.

Brad hurried down to Kami's exam room to find Gibbs. Gibbs heard the door open and saw Brad standing in the doorway.

"Gibbs I need you to step out in the hallway; we need to talk." Brad urged.

"Brad, what's going on?" Gibbs worried.

"It's Tony." Brad said. "It's not good."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean Brad?" Gibbs voice cracked.

"Tony was exposed to someone else's cold, more than likely at work and it is settling into his damaged lungs. It's caused pneumonia Gibbs." Brad informed him.

"Pneumonia…" Gibbs whispered.

"On top of that he also has a stomach virus. If it was just the virus, we could give him fluids and send him home with you. But the pneumonia is taking a toll on him. Tony is unstable, he's having difficulty breathing and his fever keeps spiking." Brad explained.

Gibbs was lost. How could it have come to this? Was he about to lose Tony? More so, was Kami about to lose another parent?

"Gibbs," Brad pulled Gibbs out of his musing. "I need your consent to put Tony on a ventilator and in a medically induced coma."

Hearing the words 'coma' and 'vent' used in the same sentence, Gibbs was trying his hardest to not break down.

"Yes, do whatever needs to be done. Just get him back to me healthy." Gibbs choked.

"Will do. And Jethro…" Gibbs knew it was serious when Brad used his first name. "We will take care of Tony. I will let you know when we have him settled in the ICU and you can come see him."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks doc."

Gibbs walked back to Kami's exam room. He opened the door and heard a cheerful voice.

"Daddy!" Kami exclaimed.

Her face fell when Gibbs walked into the room.

"What? You're not happy to see your Papa Gibbs?" Gibbs asked as he sat down in a chair by the tiny stretcher.

"Want my daddy." Kami whispered as her tears started to flow.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel sorry for Kami. She had saw her daddy be taken out on a stretcher and it scared her.

Gibbs noticed that she was hooked to an IV to receive fluids. She was more than likely dehydrated. He could hear a small whimper escape the little girl and he sat down on the bed with her, putting his arm around her.

"It's ok, sweet girl. We will go home soon." Gibbs assured.

"Daddy go to?" Kami looked up at Gibbs with her beautiful emerald eyes. He could look in her eyes and it was like looking into Tony's for the first time. He felt so much love and compassion for this little girl.

"No. Daddy will have to stay here for a few days so the doctors can make him feel better." Gibbs explained.

"Stay with Daddy?" Kami cried.

"Sadly, we can't. We will go home and then when you feel better we will go see him." Gibbs rubbed her arm trying to comfort.

"All better, go see Daddy now!" Kami tried to get off the bed.

"Whoa there little lady." Gibbs caught her and straightened her up in the bed. "You are still sick."

Kami crossed her little arms and pouted. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. He had seen Tony make the same face when Tony was his SFA.

A knock on the door broke up the conversation. The door opened and the emergency room pediatric doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Marshall, on call pediatrician." Dr. Marshall shook Gibbs hand.

"Special Agent Gibbs."

Dr. Marshall was about to ask where Kami's father was until she saw Paula's note about Gibbs.

"It looks like Miss Kami here has a stomach virus. I am going to release her but make sure she gets plenty of fluids. She should be feeling better in a few days." Dr. Marshall warmly smiled. "I will send Paula back in with the discharge papers in a moment."

Gibbs stayed with Kami as Paula unhooked her from the IV and gave her a princess bandage. Dr. Pitt came into the room just as Kami was being released.

"He's settled in a room if you would like to come see him." Brad said before catching sight of Kami.

He knew Tony and Kate had a daughter but had never been able to meet her. He could feel tears stinging his eyes due to the little girl's resemblance of Kate, but when she would look at you, the eyes were all Tony.

"Brad, this is Tony's daughter Kami." Gibbs said.

"Hi Kami! I'm Dr. Brad Pitt." Brad smiled.

Kami looked Brad up and down. With confusion written on her face she spoke up. "You not actor."

Brad and Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"She knows who Brad Pitt is?" Brad asked.

Kami nodded "Him in Troy."

"How does she? He didn't seriously let her watch that?" Brad questioned.

"She's Tony's daughter. She's just as big of a movie buff as he is." Gibbs smirked.

Brad shook his head. "Just what the world needs, a tiny Tony DiNozzo running around."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. It was true because Kami was Tony's mini me pesonality wise.

Brad's face went serious. "Speaking of Tony, would you like to go see him?"

"Yes please." Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs got the discharge papers from Paula, picked Kami up and followed Brad to the ICU.

When they arrived outside the ICU, Brad stopped.

"Gibbs, with Tony being so weak, I think it would be better if Kami stayed out here with me."

Gibbs nodded and tried to hand Kami off to Brad.

"No! Stay with you!" Kami said as she wrapped her little arms around Gibbs neck tighter.

"Kami, I am going to check on your daddy. I need you to stay out here with Dr. Brad." Gibbs told the small girl.

Kami shook her head and buried her face into the crook of Gibbs neck.

"Kami…Dr. Brad is a good friend of your daddy's." Gibbs mentioned.

"That's right. We used to play football together." Brad smiled, leaving out the whole part of breaking Tony's leg during the game.

Kami raised her little head and looked at Brad.

"No needles?" Kami asked.

"I promise, no needles." Brad smiled.

Kami then reached for Brad and let him hold her.

Brad chuckled and shook his head "She is definitely a DiNozzo."

Gibbs joined in the chuckle.

"I won't be long. I just want to make sure he is alright." Gibbs said before disappearing behind the doors to the ICU.

Brad sat down with Kami who was dozing off to sleep. The poor baby just wanted to be held and was feeling rough. He found it cute that Kami had Kate's looks and attitude but her eyes, smile and personality was all Tony.

Gibbs walked into Tony's room and found him looking small in the hospital bed attached to wires and tubes. He was on a cooling blanket to try and bring his fever down. Gibbs sat down in a small chair beside the bed and took Tony's hand, being mindful of the IV that was giving Tony fluids and medications.

"I am so sorry Tony. This is all my fault. I was out of town when you got sick. If I had been here, you wouldn't have pushed your symptoms aside. I would have made you go see Brad a lot sooner." Gibbs carded his fingers through Tony's soft hair, feeling the extreme heat radiating off his lover. "I know you were trying to take care of a sick baby while ignoring you were also getting sick because you felt she needed to be taken care of first. Kami is fine, I had her checked out. She has a stomach virus but will be ok. In fact, Brad is out in the waiting room, holding her. Which reminds me, when you wake up, we need to talk about why you let Kami watch Troy."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at himself and the response Tony would have given him had he been awake.

"Sleep well handsome, I will be back tomorrow to check on you. I'm going to take Kami home so she can get some rest." Gibbs leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Tony's hot forehead before leaving the room.

He went into the waiting room to find Kami asleep in Brad's arms.

"She wanted to be held and snuggled." Brad smiled.

Gibbs smiled and reached for her. The little girl never did wake up, only snuggled more into her Papa Gibbs when he took her.

"You will let me know if his condition changes?" Gibbs questioned.

"If there are any changes at all I will call you personally." Brad assured.

"Thanks Brad, it means a lot." Gibbs patted Brad's shoulder before making the trek to get Kami home and in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they arrived back at the DiNozzo home, Gibbs carefully took the little girl out of his car and carried her inside. Though she was on medication to make her feel better, she still wouldn't feel normal for several days. He laid Kami down on the couch as he changed the sheets on her bed. He could hear a small cry coming from the living room that caught his attention.

"Papa?!" Kami cried.

Gibbs rushed to the living room and picked her up.

"It's ok Kam, Papa Gibbs is right here." Gibbs tried to soothe her.

"Papa I don't feel…" Before Kami could get the rest of her sentence out she threw up all over herself and Gibbs.

Kami proceeded to cry harder, afraid that her Papa Gibbs would be mad at her.

"Hey it's ok." Gibbs rubbed her back.

Poor little thing. It was the first time she hadn't had her mom or dad by her side while she was sick. Gibbs cleaned Kami up along with himself before laying her down in the bed he and Tony had shared. Kami cuddled into her Papa Gibbs arms, but wanted to hold her daddy's pillow.

"Miss Daddy." Kami cried.

"I know baby girl, I do too. But as soon as you feel better you can go in and see your daddy." Gibbs said as he rubbed the little girl's back.

It wasn't long before Kami was in a deep sleep.

The next day Kami was feeling better. Her fever was gone and she was able to keep down toast and eggs, courtesy of her Papa Gibbs. Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with the young girl.

"Would you like to go see your daddy today?" Gibbs asked.

Kami nodded her head as she continued to eat.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

"Ok baby girl, but Daddy won't be able to talk to you." He tried to explain.

Kami gave him a funny look "Why?"

"Well Daddy is sleeping, trying to get better. He might look a little scary but he is ok." Gibbs explained.

Once they got to the hospital, a nurse was about to tell Gibbs he couldn't take a child into ICU. He glared at her before another nurse came out from the nurse's desk.

"You must be Agent Gibbs. Dr. Pitt told us you and Miss DiNozzo would be visiting us today." The nurse smiled at Kami who was snuggled into Gibbs' arms. "Right this way!"

Gibbs followed the woman, not wanting to tell her he had already been down to Tony's room the night before.

"If you need anything, please let me know." The nurse smiled before she left Gibbs at the door.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs entered Tony's room. At first glance, Kami gasped. She buried her face in the crook of Gibbs' neck and cried.

Gibbs walked over to the chair beside Tony's bed and sat down.

"It's ok Kam. Daddy's ok." Gibbs rubbed her back.

Kami turned and looked at her daddy. She leaned her head against Gibbs' chest as she sobbed. Seeing Tony on a vent plus all the tubes and wires attached to him scared Kami.

"We are here for you Tony." Gibbs whispered to Tony as he took his hand.

"Love you Daddy." Kami said as she patted his hand.

It had been three days since Tony was admitted to the hospital. Kami had come to grips with her Daddy being there.

Gibbs had gotten a call from Brad about taking Tony off the vent, however he was still in a coma. This made Gibbs and Kami rush up to the hospital.

Kami and Gibbs walked into Tony's room to find him on a nasal cannula. He looked so peaceful as he laid against the white sheets of the bed.

Kami crawled up in Gibbs lap so she could be closer to Tony. She was full of questions.

"Papa Gibbs, why is Daddy still sleeping?" Kami asked.

"Well Kam, even though the breathing tube is gone, Daddy is still really sick and needs to sleep a lot so he can feel better." Gibbs explained.

Kami cocked her head "But I went to sleep and feel better. Daddy wake up soon?"

"Well baby girl…your daddy is kind of like Sleeping Beauty. He needs his beauty rest. Once he wakes up he will feel better." Gibbs broke it down.

Kami nodded her head. Kami wants so badly to be able to curl up next to her daddy but knows it could hurt him.

Brad came in in the afternoon.

"How's my favorite little DiNozzo doing?" Brad smiled.

Kami showed him her megawatt smile "Good! Daddy is Sleeping Beauty!"

Brad looked at Gibbs, shocked.

"The girl knows her movies." Gibbs shrugged.

"Of course, she's Tony's daughter." Brad laughed.

"Papa Gibbs say daddy is like Heihei." Kami giggled.

"You mean the chicken on Moana?" Brad asked.

"Rooster." Gibbs and Kami said in unison.

Brad couldn't help but laugh. After he checked on Tony, Brad slipped out of the room and later came back with a small DVD player for Kami.

"I figured this would help you pass the time until your daddy wakes up." Brad smiled as he handed the DVD player and Disney movies over to Gibbs.

They knew it would still be a while before Tony returned to them, but at least now they could stay with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Several days went by with Gibbs not leaving Tony's side, and Kami staying in her Papa's lap watching movies. Brad was able to bring in a roll away bed so that Kami and Gibbs could get some sleep. While Kami slept, Gibbs would doze in the chair, wanting to be by Tony's side when he woke up. It was in the middle of the night when Gibbs felt something move very lightly in his hand. At first, he thought he was dreaming until he felt the faint brush again. He woke up to feel Tony's fingers moving in his hand.

"Come on Tony, you can do it. Wake up for me. Open those big green eyes of yours." Gibbs encouraged.

With an incredible amount of effort, Tony opened his eyes. They felt like they were weighed down. As his eyes focused he could see Gibbs by his side. His eyes roamed around the room until he found Kami asleep on a bed not too far from his. Panic rose within him. 'Is my baby girl ok? Is she sick too?' the anxious thoughts ran through his mind, his heart beginning to race. Gibbs picked up on the panic on Tony's face and on the heart monitor.

"Shhh it's ok. You're ok and so is Kami. She had a stomach bug and is fine. You however…caught someone else's cold along with the stomach bug and developed pneumonia thanks to those scarred lungs of yours." Gibbs explained.

Just to know Kami was alright settled Tony down. Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair. It was as wet as if he had just come out of the shower.

"I see your fever broke, that's always a good sign. Would you like for me to get Brad in here and see about getting the tube out of your throat?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

Brad came in to find his friend awake.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Brad chuckled. Tony kind of rolled his eyes.

"I am sure you are ready to get that tube out aren't you?" Brad asked getting a nod from Tony. "Your oxygen levels are looking good now that you're awake. Not to mention your fever finally broke. You gave us quite the scare."

Brad extubated Tony. A nurse brought in ice chips for Gibbs to feed to Tony.

"How's…Kami?" Tony rasped.

"She's just fine. She was worried about you. We made an exception and allowed her to stay here in ICU with you. She is a wonderful little girl. I am sure she will be happy that her daddy is awake." Brad smiled.

Brad left Gibbs and Tony alone after making Tony comfortable.

"You had us all worried. I thought I was going to lose you." Gibbs said as he kissed the back of Tony's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. My baby girl needs me." Tony whispered as he looked at the sleeping child.

"Yes, she does, and so do I." Gibbs smiled.

Tony weakly smiled.

"Get some rest. I will be right here." Gibbs said as Tony drifted back to sleep.

As the dawn broke, the early morning sunrise filled Tony's ICU room. Gibbs stood at the window and watched as a new day was dawning. His family was finally back together. There was only one person missing out on the celebration of Tony regaining consciousness...little Kami. Gibbs made his way over to her bed and leaned down close to whisper in her ear.

"I have a special surprise for you." Gibbs whispered.

Kami rubbed her little eyes and smiled "Surprise?" she mumbled.

"Hey baby girl." Tony said sleepily.

"DADDY!" Kami squealed with delight.

She rushed over and attempted to crawl in bed with Tony.

"Easy there sweatpea, you don't want to hurt Daddy." Gibbs said being careful that the little girl didn't dislodge any tubes or wires.

"She's ok Jet. She can get up here with me." Tony said.

"Love you Daddy!" Kami said as she snuggled into Tony.

"I love you baby girl." Tony kissed the top of her head.

"Now there is a picture." Brad smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hey Doc." Tony smiled.

"Do you mind taking a picture of this on my phone for me? I can never figure out where the camera is on my phone." Gibbs said.

"Oh course." Brad said taking the phone from Gibbs and taking the picture.

"That is going on my desk for sure." Gibbs smiled.

"If all goes well you can take Tony home possibly tomorrow." Brad smiled.

"That would be wonderful." Tony grinned. "Bypass all the hospital food."

"Well we might have to slip you a good meal or something. In the meantime, enjoy some time with your baby girl." Brad smiled.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Tony hugged Kami a little tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

Kami was more than happy the next morning when Brad released Tony from the hospital. Gibbs wanted to keep an eye on his accident-prone man. Once he got Tony home, Tony got sick from the medication and car ride. He leaned over the toilet just as he had the day of the accident.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were pregnant and had morning sickness." Gibbs joked.

"It would be a lot better if this was morning sickness. At least then I'd know I was getting a little one out of the deal." Tony said wiping his mouth.

Gibbs helped Tony off the floor and into the shower.

"If you need anything, just holler." Gibbs said and then was off to fix lunch. Tony was never so thankful for the help. The bout with pneumonia and subsequent hospitalization had left him exhausted. He knew from here on out to ask for help instead of thinking he could do it all himself. Gibbs heard the water shut off and went in to help dry Tony and put him into some comfy sweats.

"Lunch is ready if you're hungry." Gibbs smiled as he dried Tony off.

"I am, but really all I want is to lie down." Tony yawned.

"Let's get you in bed and I will bring it to you." Gibbs said helping Tony into a soft t-shirt and sweats.

As Gibbs was putting Tony's sandwich on the plate, Kami came into the kitchen to make her protest.

"Sit down in your spot and I will put your sandwich on the table in a minute after I cut the crust off." Gibbs guided the young girl to the table.

Kami spun around and with the fierceness her momma once had stated "No! I want to eat with my daddy!"

Gibbs was shocked. "But Kami, Daddy is eating in bed."

"Then I eats with him." Kami crossed her arms.

"You drive a tough bargain kid." Gibbs mumbled. "Alright you can. Why don't you go pick out a movie to watch while we eat?"

Kami smiled and nodded before going off to her bedroom to find a movie.

A few minutes later, Gibbs was carrying three sandwiches back to the master bedroom. Tony gratefully took his chicken salad sandwich on a croissant while Kami took her pb&j with no crust.

"Did you pick a movie baby girl?" Tony asked.

"Uh-huh!" Kami nodded, handing the movie off to Gibbs.

"Beauty and the Beast. Good choice." Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs put the movie into the dvd player and it popped up on Tony's big flatscreen. The three of them curled up in Tony's bed once they had finished their lunch. Tony felt very loved in the middle of the big bed with Kami snuggled up to him on his left side, her little head resting on his chest. His heartbeat always brought comfort to the small girl. On the right side was Gibbs, cuddling his sick man. Ten minutes into the movie, Tony heard a strange noise. He looked down at his sweet baby girl.

"Hey Jet, look over here." Tony smiled.

Gibbs looked over and found Kami was sound asleep cuddled up to her daddy and was snoring softly.

"She missed you and so did I." Gibbs said softly, kissing Tony.

"There's something I need to come clean about." Tony sighed.

Gibbs shifted in the bed.

"What's that, Tony?" he asked.

"The day of the accident I needed to go pee. But then I got dizzy and fell. The last thing I remember is hitting my head on the toilet before everything went black." Tony confessed.

"Next time you need to go to the head and you're sick, let me know and I will help you. I don't want to go through this again. I can't lose you Anthony." Gibbs said.

By the way Gibbs used his birth name, he knew Gibbs was serious.

"I love you Jethro." Tony said.

"I love you too Tony." Gibbs said placing a tender kiss on the top of Tony's head.

As Tony began feeling better he made the realization that Gibbs was in love with him. He had proved it while Tony was sick. He realized he needed to move forward to make life as normal as possible for Kami and himself. Tony took off his wedding ring and slipped it into his top drawer. He loved Kate and always would, but he was ready to move forward. He loved Gibbs but sometimes he still cried in the shower, missing Kate. He wondered if he would ever get over the loss of his wife. But for the first time in a while he smiled, knowing that Kate would approve of him and Gibbs being together. He was finally smiling again thanks to Gibbs. Something he never thought he would ever do again. What he didn't know is Kami had noticed not only that Tony was smiling again but how happy her Papa Gibbs made her daddy.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony was finally feeling better and had returned to work. He dropped Kami off at daycare before heading upstairs to his department.

"Welcome back Boss. It's good to see ya!" Tony's SIC Peter said.

"It's good to be back. Had too many brushes with death. Thought I was done with that for a while." Tony laughed.

The rest of his team joined his second in command in welcoming him back to work. One lady even made a cake for him.

"Awe you really shouldn't have Claire. No one has made me a cake since…" A lump formed in his throat as he thought back "My wife had made me a cake for my birthday shortly before she died."

"I talked to Special Agent Gibbs to find out what kind of cake you liked." Claire smiled.

Tony chuckled "That man knows me too well."

His team of intelligence analysts in MTAC had become like a second family to him. Never once when he worked under Gibbs as a field agent did he think he would be working up in MTAC in a desk position let alone lead an intelligence analyst team.

"Hey boss" Peter caught his attention during the down time. "My daughter Shaylee is about the same age as Kami. Bella and I were wondering if you would like for Kami to have a playdate with Shaylee sometime."

Tony smiled. His baby girl did need to be around more kids her age.

"I think she would really like that!" Tony agreed.

Down in the NCIS daycare, the kids were making crafts for their moms. Kami sat in a corner and didn't want to participate.

"Miss Kami, don't you want to come make something?" Raina the daycare worker asked.

"No mommy." Kami cried.

"Oh Sweetie." Raina took Kami into her arms. "Tell you what, why don't we make something special for your daddy? Just you and me, what do you say?"

Kami agreed after a few moments of hesitation.

"Here, why don't you sit down right here pretty girl?" Raina sat Kami down at a table by herself.

Raina put out some crayons and paper to allow Kami draw whatever she wanted.

"Can you call Mr. DiNozzo down here? Kami needs his comfort right now." Raina whispered to one of the other workers.

It took a while to get Kami to participate. A little while later, Tony slipped into daycare to check on his daughter.

"What'cha doing Princess?" Tony said as he stood in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Kami exclaimed as she ran to her father.

Tony dropped to his knees and allowed his daughter to throw her little arms around his neck.

"Why aren't you in there making crafts with the other kids?" Tony asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I want Mommy!" Kami cried.

It broke Tony's heart to hear his baby girl say that.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tony questioned.

Kami nodded her head.

"I do too, baby girl." Tony softly kissed her head.

"I am so sorry, Mr. DiNozzo. Our arts and crafts lady didn't know the situation and tried to get Kami to participate in making something for her mommy. It caused Kami to cry and miss her mommy." Raina explained. "Kami do you want to show your daddy what you made for him?"

Kami let go of Tony and pulled the picture off the table.

"Who is this baby girl?" Tony asked, examining the picture.

It appeared two stick figures were holding the hands of a much smaller stick figure. Up in the corner was a larger stick figure with brown scribbles for hair and a tiny stick figure.

"That's you, Papa Gibbs and me." Kami pointed out. "That's Mommy and Bubba."

"Oh I love it! You have Mommy and Bubba looking down on us." Tony smiled.

Kami smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect. I will put it upstairs in my office. In the meantime, would you like to go downstairs to Aunt Abby's lab?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Kami perked up.

Kami held on tight to her daddy as they left daycare and went down to the lab. When Abby heard the swoosh of her doors, she turned to find Tony and Kami coming in.

"There's my favorite little niece!" Abby exclaimed.

"Kami has had a bit of a rough day and I thought it might be better if her Aunt Abby introduced her to Bert." Tony smiled.

"Bert?" Kami questioned.

"Oh, he's my hippo. You're going to love him Kami." Abby reached and got Bert.

Tony put Kami on the ground. Abby handed the stuffed animal over to the little girl.

"Give him a big hug." Abby said encouraging her.

Kami squeezed with all her might and was surprised when Bert made a farting noise. That elicited giggling from that little girl. Her laugh was infectious and had Tony and Abby laughing too as Kami squeezed Bert again. Kami had made a very special friend.

Even though her trip down to Abby's lab and meeting Bert cheered her up, she still missed her mommy. She hadn't had a nightmare in a while but that night she had a nightmare... the same one she had after Kate died. She saw how her mommy was sleeping peacefully in a box, and how her daddy had to pick her up so she could see inside. Then Mommy never came home ever again.

"Mommy!" Kami cried as she awoke from her nightmare to realize it was her reality and she began to sob.

Hearing his baby girl scream and cry in the middle of the night awoke Tony. He went rushing to her room to find out what was wrong.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy's here." Tony said as he sat down on her bed and took her in his arms.

"Mommy…" Kami whimpered.

"I know baby girl, I know. I miss her too." Tony rocked his little girl and kissed her head trying to comfort her.

One thing that had always comforted Kami ever since she was a baby was to wrap her little fingers in her father's chest hair. He noticed as he rocked her that she had a fist full of his chest hair. She was just like her mama. Kate always liked to play with it too. He put his baby girl back in her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, sweet angel." Tony kissed her forehead.

How could he ever go back to sleep now? He decided a hot shower would help. He got in and let the warm spray wash over him. In that moment, he cried.

"I miss you so much Kate." Tony whispered.

He knew if he got out of the shower, he would drink until he passed out trying to wash away her memory. He knew he didn't want Kami to find him passed out drunk. She was too young and definitely didn't deserve to see him like that. He got out of the shower and toweled off before putting on some comfy sweats and a t-shirt. He picked up his phone and dialed a number that was way too familiar.

"Hey Gibbs, can you come over tonight? I don't want to be alone." Tony said as he tried to hold back the tears. He needed Gibbs now to comfort him... just like he had comforted his little girl a few minutes earlier.


End file.
